The invention relates to laminar material or sliding or friction elements with a sliding or friction layer, and according to the invention the said layers are applied to a support layer by an explosive wire process, or sputtering.
The use of an explosive wire process, in which a wire is atomized by current impulse discharge for coating the internal sliding surface of a cylinder, consisting of an aluminum alloy, of an internal combustion engine is known from German Auslegeschrift No. 2,521,286. It is also known to produce sliding layers from PTFE by sputtering (THIN SOLID FILMS, 3 (1969) 109 to 117--Elsevier, Lausanne).
However, with all of the known processes, a layer is built up virtually only from material of the same type by the explosive wire process or by sputtering.